1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming an image using a transfer roller having a recessed portion provided in a circumferential surface to transfer an image on a belt-shaped image carrier to a transfer medium.
2. Background Technology
A known example of an image-forming apparatus using a transfer roller having a recessed portion provided in the circumferential surface to transfer an image to a transfer medium is described in Patent Citation 1. In this apparatus, a gripping portion such as a gripper is provided in the recessed portion of the transfer roller, the leading edge portion of the transfer medium is gripped, and the transfer medium is moved in a predetermined direction while passing through a transfer nip (transfer position) formed by an intermediate transfer belt and the circumferential surface of the transfer roller excluding the recessed portion. When the transfer roller is rotated only at a predetermined angle, the gripper releases its grip on the leading edge portion of the transfer medium, and the leading edge portion of the transfer medium is separated from the circumferential surface of the transfer roller and moved towards the fixing unit. The image on the intermediate transfer belt is transferred to the transfer medium by the transfer nip while the transfer medium is being moved in this manner.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-170004 (e.g. FIG. 1) (Patent Citation 1) discloses such image-forming device for example.